


Take me to heaven

by sleeping_little_fox



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels Made Them Do It, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dubious Consent, First Time, Happy Ending, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeping_little_fox/pseuds/sleeping_little_fox
Summary: “They want… they want to destroy your connection to hell. They want to change your demon nature, they… They want you to fall to Earth and they want to do it by… by…” he stammered while Crowley was waiting patiently.He wasn’t patient being, not at all, but he wanted to do this at least a little bit easier for Aziraphale because whatever they have decided to do with him, the angel didn’t approve.“...by making you mate with celestial being."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 210





	Take me to heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language. If you want, mention them in the comments or an email and I will do my best to correct them. 
> 
> Also as always all comments are very welcomed.

Crowley cursed under his breath.

He was sitting naked on the white floor in the circle made of holy water, watching a group of angels speaking in hushed voices, occasionally glancing at him.

He was pissed at getting himself caught. Yes, he was outnumbered seven to one and yes, they had to use multiple fucking miraculous but he was still pissed the fight he put up wasn’t enough.

These kinds of abductions didn’t happen often, but when they did, the abducted demon was usually never seen in hell again.

“Aziraphale!” one of them exclaimed. “So good, you could join us!”

“Good evening, Gabriel, what’s so-” he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the naked demon.

Crowley gave him half salute.

For the pure and sincere being, Aziraphale was, he had a surprisingly good poker face, not showing his emotions. Only after six thousand years, Crowley knew him too well and the shock, confusion and concern were clear as day to him.

The angels started to discuss something, voices too low for Crowley to understand. What he did understand though was Aziraphale’s body language as he shared his opinion which was in the opposition to the others. When the group made the decision a few minutes later, it was clear Aziraphale didn’t like it. In the end, it was him, who approached Crowley, stepping over the tiny stripe of holy water very carefully and kneeling beside the demon.

“A social visit! Lovely,” Crowley commented with fake cheerfulness.

“I am afraid the situation is quite dire, dear,” Aziraphale said in a hushed voice, his eyes worried. “They… oh, for goodness sake, that’s so barbarian…” he pursed his lips appalled.

“Spill it, angel,” the demon urged, watching his friend fight with himself.

“They want… they want to destroy your connection to hell. They want to change your demon nature, they… They want you to fall to Earth and they want to do it by… by…” he stammered while Crowley was waiting patiently. He wasn’t a patient being, not at all, but he wanted to do this at least a little bit easier for Aziraphale because whatever they have decided to do with him, the angel didn’t approve.

“...by making you mate with a celestial being. I didn’t know this was even possible, but apparently, it works only for demons who are still… pure… as in…” Aziraphale cringed and fell silent.

“Virgins?” Crowley lifted his eyebrows. “Well, that’s new. I wonder how they have found out,” he started to laugh even though the situation wasn’t funny. “So they want to ascend a demon by making him have sex with an angel…”

Scratch that, it _was_ funny. He laughed again, undertones of hysteria clear in the sound.

“Hash now. I was allowed to talk to you, but I will have to go back to them soon,” Aziraphale said urgently, his expression borderline desperate. “The only way out of here for you is the big Earth globe back there. If I miracle the water away and cause a distraction…”

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s wrist painfully.

“Forget it right now!” he gritted between his teeth, eyes blazing. “The punishment for treason in heaven is the same as in hell and it is not a fall. I will not… And I repeat that, I will not risk your life you stupid angel,” he spat out viciously.

Aziraphale blinked as if torn between endearment and frustration.

“But… We have to do something…”

“Are you done?” one angel from the group called.

“Yes, yes, almost done...”

“Listen Aziraphale,” the demon whispered, “whatever happens to me, I don’t care, just… if it’s possible...” he swallowed and moved a little bit forward so their faces were very close now, “don’t let anybody else other than you touch me.”

“So?” somebody called out again. “Did you get anything helpful out of him?”

Aziraphale didn’t turn around, still looking at the demon.

“Yes,” he said loudly in a steady determined voice that was betrayed only by barely contained desperation and sadness in his eyes. “I will do it.”

“Oh good!” one of those angel’s cheered. “I knew you had some ambition in you.”

Aziraphale turned and went back to the group, crossing the holy water carefully again.

“Is there something that needs to be done prior to…”

“Nah, just do it so we can get rid of him.”

They were closer now so Crowley could hear what they were saying.

“What about… you know… for people, for human bodies, it can be…” Aziraphale was frantically searching for words again. “I have heard it can be a pleasant experience, but it also can be quite awful.”

“I don’t care,” Gabriel waved his hand, clearly bored. “Just do it. Whether he likes it or not doesn’t matter as long as he is not in connection with hell when he leaves.”

“Ok. One more thing…”

“What is it?” another angel asked slightly annoyed.

“Can I miracle the water away?”

“Suit yourself, but if he so much as tries to run, it’s on you.”

“Thank you, Michael.”

Aziraphale turned and walked back to Cowley.

With one wave of his hand, the water disappeared and the demon let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. With a second wave the hard floor he was sitting on changed into a large firm white mattress

“So, are you going to pop my cherry now?” Crowley asked with lewd expression, bending his knees and spreading his legs.

Aziraphale slowly knelt between them, blushing furiously, not meeting his eyes.

Other angels watched from the distance and Aziraphale materialized his wings, blocking their view. He caressed the demon’s inner thigh with his warm palm as if to calm scared animal. He miracled small bowl with a substance that reminded lubricant, dipped two trembling fingers in it and gingerly brought them to demon’s opening, rubbing it slightly, while completely ignoring the hardening cock just a few centimetres away.

The angel was inexperienced, that much was clear, but with how clever and well educated he was, he certainly knew what he was doing.

Crowley took in a breath. No matter his bravado, he was tense and Aziraphale could undoubtedly feel him shiver under his touch.

He met demon’s eyes as he gently, oh so gently pushed one finger inside his tight channel.

Crowley forced himself to relax. He could do this. He could cooperate and make it easier for his friend. The second and third finger went in smoothly and Crowley tried to accommodate the feeling of having his angel so close to him.

After few minutes of stretching and caressing the fingers pulled out and Aziraphale moved into position and lining his cock. When he managed to get naked wasn't really clear to the demon, not that he particularly cared.

Crowley pushed himself up a little, wrapping his hands around the angel and urging him to lay down on him.

He could feel the head of Aziraphale’s cock pressing against his tight opening and then pushing in. It was definitely thicker than fingers.

Crowley shivered, opening his legs and his body as his friend entered him in one long steady move of his hips. Then he was inside, unmoving and the demon’s whole body was singing at the contact.

“Come one, angel, I am not gonna break,” he urged. “You can fuck me now.”

“I….” Aziraphale begun, still not moving, searching in Crowley’s eyes. “I appreciate your reassurance, dear, but I am not going to, as you bluntly put it, fuck you” He paused, touching the handsome face of his demonic friend with his fingertips, expression serious. “I am going to make love to you.”

As soon as he said that, Crowley’s eyes started to fill with tears. He felt pressure in his chest, he felt open and vulnerable and naked in ways that had nothing to do with clothing as if his very soul was laying there for Aziraphale to do whatever he wanted with it. And the worst part was he has trusted his angel with it, completely, absolutely giving himself into his mercy.

One tear spilt leaving a wet trace on his temple. He could feel Aziraphale’s politeness, consideration, compassion, care and love and it was all just too much, crushing his demonic heart.

“Angel…” he gasped. “It hurts...”

“I know, my dear. I am sorry, Dear Goodness, I am so sorry…” he was apologising, voice full of sorrow at his friend's suffering as he started to move his hips in microscopic movements.

Crowley yelped quietly, head tipping back, mouth going slack as each thrust sent a tiny electric shock of pleasure through his whole body

“Angel!” he cried out in a voice that sounded broken even to him.

"Shhh…” Aziraphale tried to comfort him, caressing his hair now. “It will be ok, it will be ok, my dear, you will be ok...” he crooned a litany of soothing words.

Crowley felt weak, his head was spinning and he felt like he was losing himself. His chest was filling with warmth and light and he was certain, he was going to die. In the embrace of his best friend, his only friend, his lovely companion during an act he used to tempt humans with for centuries.

He clutched his fingers into the angel’s back in desperate need to hold onto something, onto someone, because his world was falling apart.

“Aziraphale… Aziraphale, I can’t…” he whimpered brokenly.

His impossibly hard cock was being rubbed between their bodies, sending other shocks of pleasure.

“It’s ok, my dear, I’ve got you, everything will be ok, I’ve got you...” Aziraphale was whispering into his ear.

His thrusts were deeper now, rocking them both in even rhythm. He nudged Crowley’s legs urging him to wrap them around his waist and if Crowley felt open before, this was an entirely new experience.

He was clinging to Aziraphale with his arms and legs while being spread on his thick cock, letting the angel to rut into him, to take him, to use him like whore… worse... to make love to him! He couldn’t control himself even if he wanted. He was moaning now, wanton, helpless giving himself into the pleasure caused by the cock moving inside him, his own cock being rubbed between their bodies, but mostly by all the feelings that were seeping into him from Aziraphale, resonating in his soul and echoing back. The angel was pressing gentle wet kisses into his neck and each kiss was like a confession…

_I know you, I feel you, I care about you… I love you..._

Crowley screamed as he fell over the edge, seed spilling on his belly, his body convulsing and thrashing while his friend grabbed his hips almost painfully and thrust into him few more times, before letting out a scream of his own, reaching the peak.

Crowley gasped in shock as a second orgasm hit him unexpectedly at the feeling of angel’s seed spilling inside of his body.

Aziraphale collapsed on him, covered in sweat breathing hard and Crowley hugged him tightly before everything went dark.

***

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a bed. Freshly made, extremely comfortable bed. Sun was shining outside, the light streaming into the bedroom.

He was lying on one side and could feel warm body pressed against his back and fingers threading through his hair. He purred.

“Awake, dear?” Came a slightly amused voice.

He turned around quickly and sure enough there he was, Aziraphale with his I-just-love-everything-in-this-world face.

“Angel…” Crowley breathed out, relieved.

“Not anymore,” he said without a flinch.

“Wait… What? What do you mean not anymore?”

Crowley sits up in the bed, his heart beating rapidly.

“Well, they wanted to make you fall to Earth. I guess, they just haven’t expected, you would take me for a ride,” he shrugged. “Oh, no, no, no, my dear, please don’t look so horrified! It’s quite ok. I promise.”

“H… How can it be ok? Haven is your home, it’s who you are!”

Aziraphale smiled the way he smiled when somebody was exceptionally wrong and he was going to politely explain their error.

“I was no more heaven than you were hell. It doesn’t define me. Also, I am not sure if you have noticed but I had quite a few disputes with heaven...” He shrugged again. “It’s for the best.”

“So… What are we now?” Crowley asked.

“I can still make miracles, I just don’t feel the constant pull of heaven. It’s quite refreshing, to be honest. I think… we are sort of… self-employed now.”

Crowley burst out laughing.

“I love that. I always thought I would be better off on my own…” he looked at Aziraphale, “well… on my own with you, if you would like to.”

“I would love to.”

Aziraphale leaned down and kissed Crowley gently.

“Do you want to know what happened to our wings, dear?” he asked when they parted.

“Are they gone?”

“No,” Aziraphale shook his head and spread his wings big and proud.

Crowley gasped.

“They are... blue,” he whispered astonished.

“Like the planet Earth,” Aziraphale nodded.

“They are beautiful!”

Crowley scooted closer and gingerly touched them. The feathers were silky and sparkling like the ocean during a summer day. He looked at his angel. It didn’t matter he was bound to Earth now, he was still angel to him. “You are beautiful.”

Aziraphale blushed slightly. “Show me yours.”

Crowley chuckled and willed his wings out. They were exactly the same as Aziraphale’s.

“What a bummer,” Crowley frowned. “This could totally ruin my image,” he said while caressing one of his sparkly blue feathers.

“More than falling for an angel?”

“No, definitely not that bad. I can hide my wings. I can’t hide the fact I have fallen for you and even if I could I wouldn’t do it.” He put his palm on Aziraphale's cheek, caressing it gently. “I want the whole existence to see I am the luckiest bastard in the universe.”

“Well,” the angel beamed, “that makes the two of us.”


End file.
